With the progress of the information technology, light-emitting diode (LED) displays have become one of the main streams of the electronic products gradually. Recently, most LED displays are often used as, for example, advertisement boards, activity-announcements boards, traffic lights, and outdoor television walls. Via controlling the motion pictures and texts shown on the LED displays, the LED displays can be used for advertising, announcements or traffic warming. Hence, they are very profitable for advertising products, announcements, passing immediate messages and displaying.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a circuit block diagram of a conventional circuit for driving an LED display. The conventional circuits for driving an LED display usually connects a scan driving chip 22 with multiple row lines (R1, R2, R3 . . . Rn) of a display 20 to provide scan signals to the row lines (R1, R2, R3 . . . Rn) and connects a data driving chip 24 with multiple column lines (C1, C2, C3 . . . Cn) of a display 20 to provide data signals to the column lines (C1, C2, C3 . . . Cn). In this way, the display unit 202 can be controlled by the scan driving chip 22 and the data driving chip 24 via a pair of the row and column lines.
Therefore, the conventional circuit for driving the LED display can only use the row lines (R1, R2, R3 . . . Rn) to scan and use the column lines (C1, C2, C3 . . . Cn) to transmit data. In fact, the conventional LED display lacks flexible control for reaching optimum light-emitting efficiency. Hence, the advertisement board, announcement board, traffic light or outdoor television wall made of the conventional LED display can't have the most flexible, economic, power-saving and efficient control for emitting light, either.
Accordingly, the conventional driving circuits of the LED display still have some drawbacks that could be improved. The present invention aims to resolve the drawbacks in the prior art.